Malachi Pensile
Category:Star-CleaversMalachi "Dongs" Pensile is the final boss of the far world saga and the true mastermind behind global warming. He is equipped with some of the the strongest weapons in the game and the best spells and has a lot of hp but can easily defeated by trapping him in a corner and using jump kick until he dies. Banned in tournament play. If you do not wish to use the jump kick exploit, here is an alternative strategy: Malachi always turns your comrades into books without opening up for damage. Afterwards, you will be able to get in a full combo. Now Malachi brings you into the book world. Use your Unnatural Lust spell, and lower Malachi to one health. Now try and time it so that you are just starting a combo as the Unnatural Lust runs out, and bash triangle. With any luck, the Unnatural Lust will wear out and you will knock him out of the book world. Sometimes the d20 "misses", so just roll it again. Other times the Unnatural Lust runs out, you're mid combo, and Malachi hurls a book at you and kills you. Try again! Once back in the "real world", you can throw an ether and get in a combo. I find the first two trips to the book world and back don't require an ether, and that you'll end up with MP by the time you get sucked back in. Ether way, he will then turn people into books again, but this time you can squeeze in combos. Always limit in the book world and knock yourselves back out of it. As Malachi's health diminishes, it will be harder to combo him between turning your comrades into books, and ultimately he will turn all five of you into books at once. When he does this he is close to desperation. I continue to use limit in the book world until he finally uses desperation. There's no easy trick to this, you just have to move FAST. Count the spot light as it moves, and after the 12th time, try and get yourself between the remaining two lights. The next move is the last. Five-foot step into it! Don't worry, you won't fly out the other end of the spotlight. Get the book to 1HP, and start a new combo as the screen whites out. Acrobatics out of the book world! The good news is the loop is now very simple, but the bad news is it's tough. It will go like this from here to finish: # Get a ground combo on stunned Malachi. Refill your MP if you need it. # Malachi pulls all five of you into the book world # Wait exactly one second, then cast Grease through it's first finisher to avoid Malachi's attack # Spotlight time. Win the spotlight game and knock Malachi out of the book world. That's the loop to the finish. I have you equip chainmail in this fight because if you mistime the Unnatural Lust and get pummeled by books when you are trying to get out of the book world, it can save your life. Malachi: Final Form This fight starts with Malachi on the floor. While he is there, he will do one of many ground-based attacks. They are: # Usually he uses Blood Vials! and shoots energy balls. You will quick run to avoid it. Time it so that it starts before the first orb explodes, and aim it so that you end up nearby him (not VERY nearby, just in his general area). Once this attack finishes, he will do another ground-based attack. # He may use Bomb!. This is the attack we want. Reflex-save it, let yourself land, and get a full ground combo. If you can't reach him, you're not spacing correctly after Blood Vials!. After the ground combo, give yourself space while bashing triangle, as he often uses this action multiple times in a row. If he doesn't use Bomb! again, he will use a different ground based combo. Big note: he does NOT always shout the attack name of the first move used after you do this ground combo! # Summon Compy - You are supposed to dodge it with triangle I guess, but every time I try I just die. So I limit as soon as this happens. A note on the limit: you only do damage to Malachi if he is targeted, and that includes the VERY strong finisher. So stall out your limit as long as possible to try and target Malachi before finishing the move. Also, after you finish the first section of the limit, let yourself hit the floor and throw an elixir before continuing it along. I like using O-based attacks, then the triangle based attacks, then the O-based attacks again, but this is up to you. Along with the above ground combos, Malachi often toys around with you by vanishing and re-appearing with a clone nearby. Quick run away. The clones will either horizontal or vertical cyclone, both of which you will be out of the way of. Afterwards he'll either use a ground-based attack or sink back underground. A weird note on this: sometimes he sprays threads of nothingness towards you that are not his Bomb! move. I've never been hit or hurt by them, so I'm entirely sure I know what they are for. For this whole first "part" of the battle, you are going to have to be patient! We can only attack after RC'ing the Bomb!, so we have to wait for our chance. After enough health is taken away, Malachi will attempt his "Spare a heart?" move. Prevent it from happening with reflega. If you let it go through by accident, no problem. Move forward, pressing square in increments. Get to Iago and cure, then use an elixir. Malachi is stunned this whole time, so after you're healthy, combo him. This will go on for roughly half of Malachi' health, and then he will start mixing in his lasers. You can block them all with guard, but it's too frantic for me, and I can't do it. As soon as he starts firing lasers, I limit. Again, you have to throw an ether during the second portion of the limit, and try and draw out the limit so the finisher connects. Be CAREFUL when the limit ends! Pay attention to what Malachi was doing as much as you can, as you are VERY vulnerable when you exit the limit. If he is doing more lasers, or worse, is in the middle of Summon Compy, you MUST re-limit immediately. Sometimes when the limit ends, you get hit with a cheap shot from Summon Compy and there's nothing you can do. You can usually save yourself with a quick run, but it's a tight window. You will continue this pattern indefinitely. Limit if he is lasering or Compying, and dodge the orbs until he attempts to Bomb!, which gives you a combo. If you run out of elixirs, find pockets to drive/drive out to regain MP. Finally, once Malachi is on his last health bar, he will use his desperation. To block, hit triangle AND circle. It needs to be done at a moderate pace, but consistently; press the buttons semi-fast, but make sure you are doing to easily and regularly, as you need to keep it off. Afterwards, he is stunned until you finish him off, so do it! He thinks he owns the chainmail but really the chainmail owns himCategory:Incomplete